Rango - Zwei Legenden, zwei Brüder - Two legends, two brothers
by ReScripta
Summary: Rango is badly injured after a mugging of Bill s Gang. After that, he strays alone in the desert. Later Jake finds him. What will Jake do with him? Rango/Jake
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Rango fanfiction. Sorry, it´s only in German. **

**(If you can´t read it, you can use a translating program like google translate.**)

* * *

Chapter 1

Rango stand im Sheriffbüro und goss sich eine Tasse Wasser ein. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Waffles betrat den Raum. Als das Chamäleon die kleine Krötenechse hereinkommen sah, stellte er seine Tasse kurz beiseite.

„Ah, Waffles! Gut, dass du kommst. Sind die Wagen alle fertig?"

Waffles nickte. „Ja, alle sind mit Wasserfässern beladen und bereit zum losfahren. So wie Sie es angeordnet haben, Sheriff."

„Gut, sehr gut", lobte Rango und trank seine Tasse in einem Zug aus. „Du machst dich ziemlich gut als Hilfssheriff. Und der Beste ist immer noch der, auf den ich mich verlassen kann."

„Oh, danke Sheriff", sagte Waffles und lächelte verlegen.

„Dann wird es das Beste sein, wenn wir sofort losfahren." Mit diesen Worten nahm Rango seinen Hut vom Stuhl und schritt zur Tür. „Je schneller wir das Wasser nach Ohnewasser bringen, umso besser."

Auf der Straße standen, sorgsam in einer Reihe aufgestellt, vier Wagen mit Pekaris (Nabelschweine) vorgespannt. Allesamt trugen sie Ladungen von Fässern, die bis zum Rand mit Wasser gefüllt worden waren.

„Guten Morgen, Sheriff!", sagte Löffel, die alte Goldgräbermaus, die auf dem zweiten Wagen saß. Auf dem dritten Wagen hatte Elgin, der dunkle Wüstenluchs, Platz genommen und auf dem Letzten der Wildtruthahn Sergeant Truley, der mit seinem Indianerpfeil im Kopf immer noch wie eine wandelnde Leiche aussah.

„Morgen, Leute!", grüßte Rango. „Also… ihr kennt eure Mission. Heute werden wir diese Wasserfässer in das Dorf Ohnewasser bringen. Und dafür brauche ich sehr zuverlässige Leute. Und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es im ganzen Gebiet von Schlamm oder Dreck, wie auch immer, keine zuverlässigeren Leute gibt als euch..."

„Einen Moment noch!"

Gerade kam Bohne, die Wüstenleguanin, den Gehweg hochgerannt. In der Hand hielt sie einen großen Korb, den sie Rango sofort in die Hand drückte.

„Hier, etwas zu Essen für unterwegs."

„Oh, danke Bohne." Rango wurde ganz verlegen. „Den werden wir bestimmt gut gebrauchen."

Er reichte den Korb an Waffles weiter, der ihn sogleich in den ersten Wagen verstaute und sich anschließend selber auf den Sitz schwang.

„Und ihr wollt diese Fässer wirklich nach Ohnewasser bringen?", fragte Bohne.

Rango nickte entschlossen. „Das müssen wir! Die Leute haben dort schon viel zu wenig Wasser. Es wäre geizig von uns, wenn wir ihnen nichts von unserem Wasser abgeben würden."

Bohne lächelte. Sie bewunderte seine Großzügigkeit, was ihn in ihren Augen besonders edel erscheinen ließ. Doch dann wurde sie wieder ernst.

„Was mir nur Sorge macht ist, dass das Dorf mitten im Herzen der Death Valley – Wüste liegt."

„Ja, und? Es ist auch eine Wüste. Nur heißt sie etwas anders als unsere."

„Das würde ich so nicht sagen", mischte sich Löffel ein. „Keiner weiß genau, was einen dort erwartet."

Auch Waffles schien diese Gegend nicht zu behagen. „Ja, die Leute sagen, dort soll es nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen."

„Pah, dummes Geschwätz", entgegnete Elgin und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche, die er mit etwas Whisky gemischt hatte.

„Und nehmt euch vor den Banditen in acht", fügte Bohne hinzu. „Den letzten Wassertransportwagen haben die überfallen und bis auf das letzte Wasserfass ausgeraubt."

„Eben deshalb gehe ich ja als Begleitschutz mit", antwortete Rango. „Bill und seine Leute sollen es nicht noch einmal wagen die Wasserroute zu plündern. Es ärgert mich, dass er sich überhaupt noch mit seinen Leuten hier herumtreibt."

„Ist er nicht letzte Woche aus unserem Gefängnis ausgebrochen?", fragte Löffel.

Waffles nickte. „Ja, ich frage mich nur, wer aus Versehen den Schlüssel im Schloss hat stecken lassen."

Rango wurde rot und versuchte schnell das Thema zu wechseln.

„Nur keine Panik!", verkündete er. „Wenn der mir zu nahe kommt, ergreift er die Flucht, noch ehe ich meinen Revolver ziehe."

Mit diesen Worten zog er schwungvoll seinen Revolver aus dem Holster, wobei ihm sein Revolvergürtel runterrutschte.

Die anderen lachten. Aber nicht aus Schadenfreude. Sie hatten sich schon längst an Rangos kleine Missgeschicke gewöhnt und waren froh, wenn sie ab und zu etwas zu lachen hatten.

Hastig hob Rango seinen Revolvergürtel auf und schnallte ihn sich wieder um.

„Und außerdem", sagte er schnell. „Haben wir ja noch unsere Überraschung."

„Eine Überraschung?", fragte Waffles verwundert.

„Ja! Die Überraschung", zischte Rango und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Allmählich ging Waffles ein Licht auf. „Ach so! _Die_ Überraschung!"

„Genau!", bestätigte Rango und wandte sich wieder an Bohne. „Du siehst, du brauchst dir absolut keine Sorgen zu machen. Wir sind schneller wieder zurück, als… na ja, irgendetwas."

„Wünsch euch gute Fahrt", meldete sich eine tiefe, dunkle Stimme. Wounded Bird war unbemerkt an sie herangetreten und stand nun in der Tür des Sheriffbüros.

Rango fasste sich an die Stirn. „Oh ja, stimmt! Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Also… Du, als mein Stellvertreter, wirst so lange, während meiner Abwesenheit das Gefängnis überwachen."

Er kramte etwas aus seiner Westentasche und reichte es dem Indianer. „Hier sind die Schlüssel und der Brief mit den Anweisungen."

„Anweisungen?" Bohne hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ja, die Anweisungen für den Fall … äh … wenn ich etwas länger weg bleiben sollte als erwartet. Ich meine… irgendetwas kann immer dazwischen kommen, zum Beispiel ein abgebrochenes Rad oder ein Sonnenstich."

Er lächelte gequält. Dass er Wounded Bird die Anweisungspapiere nur gegeben hatte, für den Fall, wenn ihm etwas zustoßen sollte, wollte er lieber nicht sagen. Doch Bohne hatte ihn längst durchschaut, weshalb sich eine kleine Sorgenfalte auf ihrer Stirn bildete.

„Aber vielleicht brauchst du die Anweisungen ja gar nicht", fügte er hastig hinzu. „Ich meine… es ist ja schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass ich die Wüste durchquere."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Rango zu seinem Roadrunner um, den er vor das Sheriffbüro angebunden hatte. Doch bevor er sein Bein auf das gefiederte Reittier schwingen konnte, nahm Bohne ihn hastig beiseite und drückte ihm einen langen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Missbilligend schüttelte Elgin den Kopf. Solchen Schnulz sah er nicht gerne. „Das dauert ja wieder ewig."

Waffles hingegen lächelte bei diesem Bild und auch Löffel konnte ein leises, gerührtes Schniefen nicht unterdrücken.

Endlich löste Bohne ihre Lippen von Rangos Mund. Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als ob er vor Überwältigung nach hinten kippen würde. Er hatte so einen Dackelblick, als hätte Amor ihm seinen Liebespfeil direkt durch den Kopf geschossen. Doch erstaunlicher Weise fasste er sich sofort wieder. Im gleichen Augenblick nahm er wieder die Haltung einer verantwortungsvollen Amtsperson ein und schwang sich, mit etwas zu viel Schwung, auf den Roadrunner und wäre fast auf der anderen Seite wieder runtergefallen. Nachdem er sich noch mal geräuspert hatte, drehte er sich zu den anderen um.

„Also dann, Männer!… Auf geht's nach Ohnewasser!"

Er zuckte zusammen, als er Bohnes Hand auf seinem linken Handrücken spürte. Sie sah ihn an. „Pass gut auf dich auf."

„Nur keine Sorge", versicherte Rango und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Ich bin bald wieder zurück."

Sanft drückte er ihre Hand. Schließlich schaffte er es sich innerlich von ihr loszureißen und ritt voraus. Die Wagen folgten ihm.

Einige Stadtbewohner blieben auf ihrem Weg stehen und winkten ihnen zum Abschied zu.

Nur Bohne sah mit besorgter Miene den davon fahrenden Wagen nach, bis diese hinterm Horizont verschwunden waren.

* * *

**Be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here the next chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Gemächlich zogen die Pekaris die Karren hinter sich her. Zum Glück war das Gelände eben, sodass sie keinerlei Schwierigkeiten hatten vorwärts zu kommen.

Ab und zu blieb Rango, mit seinem Roadrunner, ein Stück zurück, um einen prüfenden Blick auf die Wagen zu werfen. Aber außer den quietschenden Reifen und das Schnauben der Nabelschweine war nichts Besorgniserregendes zu hören.

Seufzend ließ das Chamäleon seinen Blick über die weite, steinige, karge Landschaft schweifen. Die unendlichen Weiten der Wüste erinnerten ihn immer wieder an seinen ersten Tag, wie er durch die Wüste seinen Weg zur Stadt gesucht hatte.

Er zog seinen Hut tiefer in die Augen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht an die heiße Sonne gewöhnen und spielte mit dem Gedanken seine Sonnencreme raus zu holen, entschied sich dann aber wieder dagegen.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen. In der Ferne waren die Gebilde mehrerer Felsen zu erkennen. Hastig lenkte er seinen Roadrunner wieder nach vorne.

Vor ihrer Abreise hatte er sich die Reiseroute auf der Karte genau eingeprägt. Und die Felsen deuten an, dass sie genau richtig waren. Denn bevor sie das Death Valley - Gebiet erreichten, mussten sie eine Schlucht durchqueren. Es handelte sich hierbei nicht um eine Schlucht mit nur einem Weg, sondern bestand aus einer Vielzahl zerklüfteter Felsen, die sich zu mehreren Gassen und Gängen verzweigten.

Rango durchfuhr ein leichter Schauer, als sie die ersten Felsen hinter sich hatten und er ihre kalten Schatten auf seiner Haut spürte. Der Wind wehte durch die Gänge und erzeugte ein unheimliches Pfeifen. Rango hatte Mühe seine Gänsehaut zu ignorieren. Die Gegend war ihm unheimlich, versuchte sich aber äußerlich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Immer wieder sah er sich um, lauschte auf ein verdächtiges Geräusch, immer Ausschau haltend nach einer Person, die sich hinter einem Felsen verstecken könnte und nur darauf wartete sie zu überfallen. Er war so sehr damit beschäftigt zu den Felsen hoch zuschauen, dass er für einen Moment nicht mehr auf den Weg achtete.

„Seht mal!" Erschrocken fuhr das Chamäleon zusammen. Sofort bremsten alle ihre Wagen ab.

Waffles war von seinem Sitz aufgesprungen und deutete aufgeregt nach vorne. Dort lag, halb im Sand vergraben, ein umgekippter, völlig demolierter Holzwagen.

„Das war der Wagen vom letzten Transport", sagte Elgin mit grimmiger Miene.

„Diese Gauner!", beschwerte sich Löffel. „Sie haben ihn komplett auseinandergenommen."

Alle Augen waren auf Rango gerichtet. Dieser warf einen etwas geschockten Blick zurück. Doch dann zuckte er die Achseln. „Tja, fahren wir weiter. Wir haben ja keine andere Wahl."

Im gemächlichen Tempo setzten die Wagen ihre Fahrt fort.

„Äh… Sheriff?", meldete sich Sergent Turley.

Sofort trat Rango, mit seinem Roadrunner, neben ihn her. „Was ist? Banditen?"

„Äh… nein. Ich habe mich nur gerade gefragt, warum wir nicht die andere Route genommen haben."

„Das gehört alles zum Plan. Wenn wir den Umweg fahren würden, dann wären wir auf ungeschütztem Gelände. Hier aber ist es ideal für unseren Plan."

„Ich hoffe, er funktioniert", meinte Elgin weniger überzeugt.

„Jetzt bleib mal locker", entgegnete Rango.

„Woher wissen wir eigentlich, dass die Bande noch mal zuschlagen wird?", fragte Löffel einen Wagen weiter vorne.

„Hör zu", begann Rango und lenkte seinen Roadrunner zu ihm rüber. „Eins musst du dir unbedingt merken: Ein Verbrecher kehrt _immer _an den Ort des Verbrechens zurück. Und wenn Bill die Finger schon nicht von _einem_ Wasserwagen lassen kann, dann erst recht nicht von vier. Eine solche Gelegenheit wird er sich bestimmt nicht entgehen lassen."

Das leuchtete Löffel ein. „Mmmmh… Der Junge hat was im Kopf."

Doch dann hob der alte Goldgräber den Kopf und schnupperte heftig.

Prüfend sah ihn Rango von der Seite an. „Ist was?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber es riecht irgendwie nach Ärger." Er nahm einen erneuten tiefen Atemzug. „Ich kann Ärger schon mehrere Meilen gegen den Wind riechen und bis jetzt hat sich mein Instinkt noch nie getäuscht."

Unsicher blickte sich Rango um, konnte aber nichts Bedrohliches entdecken.

Alles schien ruhig. Vielleicht sogar zu ruhig.

Plötzlich knallten hinter ihnen mehrere Schüsse. Erschrocken bäumten sich die Zugtiere auf und rasten in Panik, mit den Wagen, die Schlucht runter. Rango konnte ihnen gerade noch ausweichen, bevor sie ihn niedertrampeln konnten.

Kaum waren die Wagen, mit aufgewirbeltem Staub, an ihm vorbei gerauscht, hörte er wildes Hühner-Getrappel. Am Anfang der Schlucht waren vier Reiter aufgetaucht, die wild in die Luft schossen. Rango erkannte Bad Bill, der seinen drei Leuten vorausritt. Sofort gab Rango seinem Huhn die Sporen und galoppierte im rasenden Tempo den davonfahrenden Wagen hinterher. Die Wagenlenker hatten große Mühe die Pekaris zu steuern. Endlich hatte Rango den letzten Wagen eingeholt.

„Turley!", rief Rango gegen den Wind. „Los! Die Sprengladung!"

Sofort holte der Wildtruthahn eine Packung Dynamit hervor, das er die ganze Zeit unter seinem Sitz verstaut hatte, entzündete die Lunte und warf es hinter sich. Das Dynamit landete neben einer Felsenwand. Noch bevor Bill und seine Leute an der Stelle vorbeireiten konnten, explodierte es in einer Fontäne aus Staub und Steinpartikeln.

Rango riskierte einen Blick nach hinten. Bill und seine Leute waren fürs Erste außerstande weiter zu reiten. Truley warf eine erneute Ladung Dynamit. Wieder ein ohrenbetäubender Knall, der sich in einer dichten Staubwolke erhob.

„Anhalten!", schrie Rango. Sofort bremsten die Wagen ab. Turley sprang von seinem Wagen runter, während Rango sich von seinem Roadrunner auf den leeren Fahrersitz schwang. Die anderen drei Wagen lenkten sie in eine Seitengasse, während Waffles die Radspuren verwischte.

Rango nickte zufrieden. „Okay! Ihr bleibt hier bis die Bande vorbei geritten ist. Dann nehmt ihr den Weg nach Ohnewasser. Ich lenke sie solange mit diesen Wagen ab."

Löffel sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Sind Sie sicher?"

„Nun macht schon!", unterbrach ihn Rango. „Wir treffen uns in Ohnewasser!"

Mit diesen Worten trieb Rango den vierten Wagen den Hauptweg runter, während die anderen, mit den übrigen drei Wagen, hinter einen Felsen in Deckung gingen.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Denn in diesem Moment kamen Bill und seine Leute um die Ecke geritten.

Suchend sah Bill sich um. „He! Wo sind die alle hin?"

Kinski, der griesgrämig dreinschauende Wüstenhase, der neben ihm her ritt, deutete auf die Radspuren, die Rango mit seinem Wagen hinterlassen hatte.

„Boss?! Ich glaub, sie sind da lang gefahren."

Bill grinste zufrieden. „Dann hinterher! Holen wir uns das Wasser!"

Erneut trieben sie ihre Rennhühner an und folgten der Spur.

„Chorizo! Kinski!", rief Bill zu zwei seiner Leute. „Hier gibt es eine Abzweigung! Schneidet ihnen den Weg ab!"

Sofort lenkten die Spitzmaus und der Wüstenhase ihre Rennhühner in eine Seitengasse, während Bill, mit seinem Kumpanen Stump, weiter dem Hauptweg folgte.

* * *

Rango ahnte nichts von all dem. Energisch gab er dem Nabelschwein die Zügel, so wie er es von Bohne gelernt hatte. Im wilden Galopp preschte das Tier durch die Gasse.

Rango fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als er erneut Schüsse hinter sich hörte. Jetzt hatte er die Bande am Hacken.

Doch dann bäumte sich der Pekari unerwartet auf und brachte den Wagen zum Stillstand. Rango, völlig überrascht von dieser Reaktion, kippte nach hinten auf den Wagen unter die Plane.

Kinski war, wie aus dem Nichts, vor ihnen aufgetaucht und schoss wie ein Irrer auf den Boden. Kein Wunder, dass das Zugtier so abrupt abgebremst hatte.

Jetzt hatten auch Bill und Stump den Wagen erreicht.

Überrascht blickte die Gila-Echse sich um. „He! Das ist nur ein Wagen! Wo sind die Anderen?!"

Strafend sah er Kinski an. Dieser zuckte die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung, Boss! Ich hab niemanden an mir vorbeireiten sehen!"

Bills Wut wurde von einem leisen Gemurmel unterbrochen, das unter der vorderen Plane des Wagens hervorkam. Er zog die Plane beiseite und starrte in das verwunderte Gesicht des Sheriffs. Rango lächelte gequält und hob die Hände. „Hi, Bill! Wie geht's denn so?"

Bill knurrte verärgert. „Du elender Dorfsheriff!", donnerte er. „Wo sind die anderen Wagen?!"

Rango zuckte die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung. Weißt du es nicht?"

Wütend packte Bill ihn am Kragen und riss ihn vom Wagen runter.

„Hör zu, Sheriff! Ich hab heute noch niemanden umgebracht! Aber vielleicht fang ich heute mit dir an!"

„Was wollt ihr denn?", fragte Rango so gefasst wie nur möglich. „Ihr habt doch einen Wasserwagen, oder etwa nicht?"

„Das ist wahr Bill", meldete sich Stump. „Ich mein', eine Hälfte vom Lohn ist doch besser als gar nichts."

Bill ließ Rangos Hals los. Dann grinste er fies. „Stimmt. Wenigstens einen Wagen."

„Bringt auch gutes Geld", meinte Kinski und kicherte gehässig.

Bill sprang auf den Wagen und versuchte eines der Fässer aufzubrechen.

Rangos Augen wanderten zur Seite. Die Bande hatte ihre Rennhühner einfach auf dem Weg stehen gelassen. Ohne dass es jemand merkte, ging Rango langsam einen Schritt nach dem anderen auf einen der Roadrunner zu.

Endlich hatte Bill eines der Fässer geöffnet und griff hinein, um seinen ersten Durst zu stillen. Entsetzt hielt er inne. „Was zum…?"

Statt in Erwartung kühlen Wassers, fassten seine Hände in etwas staubig Trockenes. Bill ließ es zwischen seinen Pranken durchrieseln.

Sand! Staubtrockener Sand! Bill stieß einen Wutschrei aus und brach ein Fass nach dem anderen auf. Doch auch diese enthielten nur feinkörnigen Sand.

„Na, ist euch der Durst vergangen?!"

Bill drehte sich um. Rango hatte sich auf einen ihrer Roadrunner geschwungen und winkte ihnen triumphierend zu.

„Die anderen Wagen werdet ihr nicht finden! Die sind schon längst über alle Wüsten!"

Bill sah aus, als könnte er jeden Moment vor Wut explodieren. „Du verdammte Ratte!"

Er zog seinen Revolver und zielte damit auf Rango. Doch dieser erkannte sein Manöver und trieb den Roadrunner die Schlucht runter. Nachdem er schon ein gutes Stück weit gekommen war, riskierte er einen kurzen Blick nach hinten und lachte in sich hinein.

„Das nächste Mal kommt ihr nicht so ungestraft davon…"

Ein Schuss peitsche durch die Luft. Rango spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in der Seite. Kurz darauf riss ihn jemand vom Roadrunner runter und er stürzte zu Boden.

„Damit hast du jetzt nicht gerechnet, was Señior?" Chorizo hatte die ganze Zeit in der Nähe gelauert und auf eine günstige Gelegenheit gewartet. Triumphierend sah er nun auf das am Boden liegende Chamäleon. Stöhnend richtete sich Rango auf. Sein ganzer Rücken tat ihm weh.

„Hey, Boss! Ich hab ihn!", rief Chorizo den anderen zu.

Rango nutzte die Gelegenheit und zog seinen Revolver. Sein Schuss verfehlte nur knapp den Roadrunner, auf dem die Spitzmaus saß. Erschrocken bäumte sich der Roadrunner auf und warf seinen Reiter ab, sodass die Spitzmaus nur noch mit ihrem Stiefel im Steigbügel hängen blieb. Sofort rappelte sich Rango auf und rannte die Schlucht runter.

Bill, der mit seinen Leuten das Spektakel beobachtet hatte, rief zum Angriff. „Los! Hinterher! Den Kerl bring ich um!"

Sofort sprangen sie auf ihre Wüstenhühner und jagten dem davon flüchtenden Chamäleon nach.

Rango in seiner Not rannte wie er nur konnte. Auf gar keinen Fall wollte er Bill in die Hände fallen. Denn so wütend wie der aussah, würde er ihm gegenüber keine Gnade walten lassen. Und Rango kannte seine Wutausbrüche nur zu gut.

Zu seinem Entsetzen wurde der Abstand, zwischen ihm und seinen Verfolgern, immer kleiner.

Die Schlucht hatte sich inzwischen zu einer leichten Vertiefung geformt. Statt Felswände ragten nun an beiden Seiten steinübersäte Hügel auf. Völlig außer Atem kletterte Rango einen der Hügel hoch. Denn hier konnten sie ihm, mit ihren Rennkuckucks, unmöglich folgen.

Aber Bill dachte gar nicht daran, ihn so leicht davon kommen zu lassen.

„Schnappt ihn euch! Runter von den Runnern!"

Sogleich stiegen sie ab und kletterten ihm hinterher.

Inzwischen hatte Rango die Spitze des Hügels erreicht. Keuchend sah er sich um. Ihm stockte der Atem. Vor ihm erstreckte sich eine weite, flache Wüstenlandschaft. Nicht gerade ideal um sich zu verstecken.

Aber für ein Zurück war es bereits zu spät. Sie hatten ihn fast eingeholt! Verzweifelt blickte er sich nach allen Seiten um. Dann rannte er einfach weiter über die Hügelkette.

Bill und seine Leute, nun ebenfalls oben angekommen, feuerten aus sämtlichen Rohren.

Rango machte einen Satz zur Seite und schlitterte den Berg runter. Unten angekommen stolperte er einmal, rappelte sich wieder auf und rannte über die ebene Fläche… hinein in die unendliche Weite des Death Valley.

Bill wollte erneut abdrücken, doch dann hielt er inne. Er gab seinen Leuten ein Zeichen ihre Waffen zu senken.

„Lasst ihn! Er rennt ohnehin in sein Verderben. Ich kenne diese Gegend." Ein hässliches Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Und wenn nicht", fügte Chorizo hinzu und tätschelte seinen Revolver. „Wird er vorher sowieso krepieren." Er lachte hämisch.

So machten sie kehrt, verweilten aber noch eine Weile an der Stelle, falls das Chamäleon doch noch umkehren sollte.

* * *

Rango rannte weiter und weiter bis ihm die Lunge wehtat. Als er sich sicher war, dass ihn die Bande nicht mehr weiter verfolgte, kniete er sich erschöpft in den heißen Sand. Dabei hielt er sich die linke Körperseite, die ihm höllisch schmerzte.

Zuerst dachte er, es wäre die Aufregung, doch dann merkte er, wie sich seine Hand mit einer Feuchtigkeit füllte. Schnell zog er seine Hand nach vorne und musste entsetzt feststellen, dass sie blutrot gefärbt war. Erschrocken setzte er sich auf und sah an sich runter, wo sich bereits auf seinem Hemd ein roter Fleck gebildet hatte.

Chorizo hatte ihn in der linken unteren Bauchseite getroffen!

Erst jetzt stieg die Panik in ihm hoch. Er hatte keine Ahnung von Schussverletzungen! Seine Hände begannen zu zittern. Das Blut rauschte in seinem Kopf und füllte sich mit Leere. Er war völlig ratlos was er nun machen sollte.

Stöhnend krümmte er sich auf dem Boden. Der plötzlich auftretende Schmerz, der sich nun wie ein Nadelstich durch seinen Körper zog, bereitete ihm Todesangst. Mit zittrigen Händen band er sein Halstuch ab und drückte es auf die Wunde, um wenigstens die Blutung zu stoppen.

Verzweifelt sah er sich um. Weit und breit war kein einziger Felsen oder gar ein Baum oder Strauch zu sehen. Überall nur weite, ebene, karge Wüstenlandschaft. Sein Blick wanderte nach hinten. Den Weg zurück konnte er nicht riskieren. Wenn Bill und seine Leute noch dort lauerten, würden sie keinen Moment zögern ihn umzubringen.

Erneut durchzog ihn ein Krampf. Um sich zu beruhigen, atmete er mehrere Male tief ein und aus. Zu seiner Erleichterung ließ der Schmerz etwas nach, sodass er für einen kurzen Moment einen klaren Kopf zum Nachdenken bekam. Hier konnte er jedenfalls nicht bleiben. Allein schon wegen der Sonne, die jetzt erbarmungslos auf seine Haut niederbrannte.

Den Schmerz in seiner Magengegend ignorierend, raffte er sich auf und ging langsam einen Schritt nach dem anderen, wobei er versuchte regelmäßig zu atmen.

Nach einigen Minuten merkte er, wie ihm langsam schwindelig wurde. Vor seinen Augen verschwamm die Sicht und er konnte nicht sagen, ob es an der Schusswunde oder an der sengend heißen Sonne lag, die ihm nach und nach die Sinne raubte.

Alles um ihn herum drehte sich. Er fasste sich an den Kopf und massierte seine Schläfe, aber auch das verscheuchte nicht seine plötzlich aufkommenden Kopfschmerzen.

Er fühlte sich schwach und merkte wie er torkelte. Vergeblich versuchte er die aufkommende Müdigkeit zu verscheuchen. Aber egal, wie oft er seinen Kopf schüttelte und vermehrt nach Luft rang, er konnte nicht verhindern auf den Boden zu sinken. Die Müdigkeit zwang ihn regelrecht dazu sich hinzulegen. Er versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen und rief sich immer wieder durch den Sinn, nur ganz kurz auszuruhen. Doch dann wurde um ihn herum alles schwarz und eine lähmende Kälte legte sich um ihn.

* * *

**Next chapter follows...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Der Geruch von Rauch lag in der Luft. Rango versuchte seine schweren Augenlider zu öffnen, doch sein Körper war wie taub. Erst nach und nach füllte sich sein Körper wieder mit Leben.

Als Nächstes erspürte sein Tastsinn den Boden. Er war zwar hart, hatte aber die Oberfläche von Stoff.

Nachdem er seinen Kopf mehrere Male hin und her bewegt hatte, schaffte er es endlich seine Augen zu öffnen. Um ihn herum war alles verschwommen, doch dann erkannte er leichte Kontraste. Schatten, die irgendwie zu tanzen schienen.

Dann vernahm er ein leises Knistern. Er schnupperte. Es roch immer noch nach Rauch. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und erkannte jetzt, dass er neben einem Lagerfeuer lag, das wenige Meter von ihm entfernt brannte. Das Feuer konnte er unmöglich selbst gelegt haben. Es musste jemand anders gewesen sein.

Er spannte seine Muskeln, um sich aufzurichten. Ein gleißend stechender Schmerz durchzog seinen Körper. Rango jammerte kurz auf und musste mehrere Male tief durchatmen bis die Schmerzen wieder langsam nachließen. Er versuchte sich auf die Seite zu legen, was ihm nur unter starken Krämpfen gelang. Wo war er? Er sah sich um. Rund um ihn herum ragten dunkle Felswände empor, die sich in einer Felsendecke vereinten. Vermutlich eine Höhle. Außer dem Lagerfeuer konnte er kein Licht erkennen, weshalb er annahm, dass es Nacht war. Seine Hand fasste auf den Boden. Die Stofffasern gehörten irgendwie einem Stoffsack oder etwas Ähnlichem.

Wieder durchzog ihn ein Krampf. Seine Hand wanderte nach unten auf die Wunde. Er zuckte zusammen, als er merkte, dass er kein Hemd mehr trug. Unsicher fasste er sich an den Schultern. Jemand musste sein Hemd ausgezogen haben. Suchend sah er sich um. Sein Hemd lag neben ihm auf dem Boden. Es muss jemand mit Gewalt runtergerissen haben, denn es war in der Mitte durchgerissen.

Sein Blick wanderte erneut durch die, wie er vermutete, Höhle. Doch niemand außer ihm schien hier zu sein. Er formte seine Lippen, um etwas zu rufen, brachte aber nur ein leises Stöhnen heraus. Sein Mund war völlig ausgetrocknet.

„Na, sieh einer an", ertönte eine dunkle Stimme. Rango war so erschrocken, dass sein Herz für einen Moment aussetzte. „Ich hatte schon gedacht, du wärst tot."

Hastig sah sich die Echse um. Er erstarrte, als zwei feurige Augen auf der anderen Seite des Lagerfeuers aufleuchteten. Augen, die er nur einmal gesehen, aber nie wieder vergessen hatte. Hinter den Augen wurde langsam die Gestalt eines riesigen Wesens sichtbar, das sich mehr und mehr zu einem langen Körper formte. Sie umkreiste das Lagerfeuer und kam direkt auf Rango zu. Dieser ließ die auf sich zukommende Gestalt keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Er wagte kaum zu atmen, als die große Klapperschlange direkt vor ihm stehen blieb. Diese neigte ihren Kopf zu ihm runter und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Der Blick ließ dem Chamäleon das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Mit seiner Verletzung fühlte er sich schwach und hilflos. Er spürte den Atem der Schlange und die hervorschnellende prüfende Zunge, die fast seine Haut berührte.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir uns jemals wiedersehen, _Bruder_." Jake lachte dunkel, als er Rangos ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„H-h-hallo Jake", stotterte Rango. "Ich hätte auch nicht damit gerechnet."

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und hielt sich an den Schultern, wobei er Jake einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Jake erkannte die Frage, die in seinen Augen lag.

„Du lagst da in der Wüste. Als ich dich fand, dachte ich echt du wärst tot. Aber dann hast du irgendwie halluziniert und ständig irgendwelches dummes Zeug gefaselt. Du hattest echt Glück, dass ich schon gegessen hatte, sonst wärst du als Nächstes in meinem Magen gelandet."

Rango wusste nicht, ob Jake es ernst meinte oder nur einen Scherz machte.

„Aber warum hast du mich hierher gebracht?"

Das Grinsen von Jake verschwand. Dann wandte er sich von ihm ab.

Rango wollte ihm folgen, doch Jake hielt ihn zurück. „Ich an deiner Stelle würde besser liegen bleiben. Du hast dir ´ne ganz schön üble Schussverletzung zugezogen."

Schnell ließ Rango sich wieder auf den Boden sinken. Jake hatte seinen Blick nicht von ihm abgewandt und in Rango stieg ein schlimmer Verdacht auf.

„Muss ich sterben?", fragte er leise.

In Jakes Augen blitzte es kurz auf. Ein kaltes Lächeln überzog seinen Mund.

„Wenn man die Kugel nicht entfernt, dann… eventuell."

Rangos Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Jake grinste hinterhältig. Die Panik, die Rango quälte, schien ihn zu amüsieren.

Er umkreiste die Echse mehrere Male, was Rango mehr als unangenehm war. Ängstlich kauerte er sich auf den Boden und erwartete das Allerschlimmste. Vielleicht hatte Jake ihn nur am Leben gelassen, um ihn anschließend bei vollem Bewusstsein zu töten. Als er Jakes Haut auf seinen Rücken spürte, begann er zu zittern.

„Warum so ängstlich?", fragte Jake hinterlistig. „Ich will mir nur die Wunde ansehen. Also, leg die Hände weg."

Gehorsam lehnte sich Rango gegen Jakes Schlangenkörper und schob die Hände beiseite, sodass der Blick auf die Wunde frei wurde.

Sorgsam inspizierte Jake die Verletzung. Wenigstens hatte die Blutung aufgehört. Er spürte, wie Rangos Puls vor Angst raste. Offenbar rechnete er damit, dass Jake jederzeit seine Zähne in ihn reinbohren könnte.

Rango fühlte sich schutzlos. Der Blick von Jake gefiel ihm nicht. In irgendeiner Weise wand er sich sogar unter seinem Blick. Schließlich sah Jake auf und nickte bedächtig.

„Entzündet ist es jedenfalls", murmelte er.

Rango wagte kein Wort zu sagen. Was hatte Jake vor?

Schweigend beugte sich Jake zu einer Seite der Höhle rüber und hob, mit seinem Mund, etwas vom Boden auf.

„Was ist das?", fragte Rango mit erstickter Stimme. Die Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

Jake ließ es auf seinen Schlangenkörper fallen. „Blätter von einer Pflanze. Sie wird etwas die Entzündung lindern, aber _nur_ kurzfristig."

Sachte zog er seinen Körper von Rango weg.

„Leg dich hin!", befahl er.

Zitternd legte sich Rango auf den Rücken und sah zu, wie Jake die Blätter wieder vorsichtig ins Maul nahm und damit auf ihn zukam. Sachte bettete er sie auf Rangos Bauch. Rango durchfuhr ein Schauer, bemühte sich aber nicht hysterisch zu werden.

„Das lässt du jetzt drauf! Okay?!"

Rango nickte und hielt die Blätter fest, damit sie nicht runterfielen.

Jake hatte sich wieder abgewandt und seinen langen Körper um das Lagerfeuer gelegt.

Rango sah ihn an. Er konnte nicht verstehen was hier vor sich ging.

„Jake?"

Er zuckte zusammen, als ihn Jakes Augen trafen, aber Rango schluckte seine Angst erneut runter.

„Warum tust du das?"

Jake schwieg und starrte in die Flammen, sodass Rango ihm nicht in die Augen sehen konnte. Zu gern hätte er gewusst, was im Kopf dieser Klapperschlange vor sich ging. Doch Jake sagte kein einziges Wort. Er starrte nur ins Feuer und sagte kein Wort.

Immer wieder rief sich der Killer den einen Satz in den Sinn, der ihm schon die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf ging.

_Du und der Sheriff, ihr beide seid euch ähnlicher als du denkst. Ihr seid beide Legenden. _

Beide Legenden? Was genau hatte der Bürgermeister damit gemeint? Und was sollte das für sie in Zukunft bedeuten? Sollten sie die Waffen zwischen sich ruhen lassen? Aus seiner Sicht war das schier unmöglich. Rango war ein Hüter des Gesetzes, während er gegen das Gesetz arbeitete. Sollte es doch besser zu einer legendären Schlacht zwischen ihnen kommen? Oder waren sie als Legenden dazu bestimmt zusammen zu arbeiten?

Jake schüttelte den Kopf. Ein Sheriff und ein Revolverheld? Niemals würde er mit so einem kooperieren wollen! Doch andererseits, fand er es auch nicht richtig Rango zu töten. Wobei er ihn sehr leicht hätte umbringen können, als er so hilflos und schutzlos in der Wüste lag. Nur ein Biss oder ein Kopfschuss hätte genügt. Aber irgendetwas hatte ihn daran gehindert. Er wusste nur nicht was. Lag es an der Tatsache, dass sie beide Legenden waren… vielleicht doch so etwas wie…. Brüder?

Er grinste spöttisch, als er daran dachte, wie Rango den anderen weisgemacht hatte, dass er sein Bruder sei. Oder war es doch kein Zufall, dass er ihn, aus reiner Lüge, seinen Bruder genannt hatte? War es auch kein Zufall, dass der Bürgermeister sie beide als Legenden bezeichnet hatte? Jake glaubte nicht an ein Schicksal, aber an Zufälle und dass diese einem recht merkwürdig erscheinen konnten. War es in diesem Fall einer der merkwürdigen Zufälle, der sie zusammengeführt hatte?

„Jake?"

Er fuhr zusammen, als das Chamäleon ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss, fand aber sofort seine Fassung wieder. Ärgerlich sah er zu Rango rüber, der sachte seine Hand gehoben hatte.

„Du musst auf meine Frage nicht antworten, wenn du nicht willst."

Jakes Gesicht entspannte sich etwas. Sollte er wirklich sagen, was ihn so beschäftigte?

Er schnaubte verächtlich. Nein! So viel Würde wollte er vor dieser kleinen Echse nicht verlieren. Immerhin war er der Sensenmann des Westens und so einer würde erst recht keine Milde vor einem untergeordneten Reptil walten lassen.

„Hör zu!", zischte er und atmete tief durch. „Ich lasse dich heute noch mal laufen! Aber wirklich _nur _dieses eine Mal!"

Er kam auf Rango zu. Dieser zog ängstlich den Kopf ein. In Jakes Augen lag der Ausdruck von Nachdrücklichkeit und Drohung. Nun war sein Gesicht gefährlich nahe vor dem der Echse.

„Du bleibst heute Nacht hier und morgen bringe ich dich zurück zur Stadt. Aber denk dran… wir sind noch lange keine Freunde!"

Rango erschrak, als Jake ihn mit seinem Blick regelrecht durchbohrte. „Sobald du wieder in der Stadt bist, sind wir wieder Rivalen. Vergiss nicht, dass du der Sheriff bist; und ich der Killer des Westens!"

Drohend öffnete er seinen Mund, sodass Rango seine langen Giftzähne sehen konnte.

Vor ihm kamen wieder Bilder ihrer ersten Begegnung in den Sinn. Er wusste, dass Jake es ernst meinte. Viel hätte damals nicht gefehlt und Jake hätte ihn kaltblütig ermorden können. Somit gab dieser sich aber nur mit einer Demütigung zufrieden, was allerdings genauso schmerzlich war.

Von Jakes Blick eingeschüchtert, nickte das Chamäleon und Jake ließ erneut von ihm ab. Dann wand er seinen Körper zu einer Woge, rollte sich ein und schloss die Augen. An diesem Abend sagte er kein Wort mehr.

Rango tat es ihm gleich und legte sich ebenfalls hin, wobei er die Blätter, auf seinem Bauch, sanft an sich drückte. Die Schmerzen hatten zwar etwas nachgelassen, trotzdem musste er sich an diesem Abend mehrere Male hin und her wälzen, bevor er in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

* * *

**What happens next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now, here you can read the next chapter. Is Jake going to help Rango? **

**Comment my story, please! I need your feedback!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Jake wachte an diesem Morgen als Erster auf.

Die Sonne war noch nicht am Horizont erschienen, als die Klapperschlange ihren langen Körper aufrollte und zum Eingang der Höhle kroch. Die Luft war noch kühl, aber es versprach ein heißer, sonniger Tag zu werden.

So langsam kamen ihm die Ereignisse von gestern Abend wieder in den Sinn. Für einen Moment wunderte er sich selbst darüber, dass ihm diese Fragen überhaupt durch den Kopf gegangen waren. Irgendwie hatte die Nacht einen völlig anderen Einfluss auf die Gedanken als am Tag. Es stimmte. Am nächsten Tag sah man die Welt wieder mit ganz anderen Augen.

Er kroch zurück ins Innere der Höhle. Das Lagerfeuer war längst erloschen, nur eine leichte Glut glimmte noch im verkohlten Holz.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Rango. Er lag auf der Seite und rührte sich nicht. Ein leichter Schock durchfuhr Jake. War er tot? Erst als er sachte Rangos Rücken berührte und dieser etwas jammerte, atmete er erleichtert auf.

Warum wollte er nicht, dass er stirbt? Im Grunde konnte es ihm doch völlig egal sein. So etwas wie Mitleid hatte er bis jetzt noch nie verspürt. Jetzt tat ihm die kleine Echse doch etwas leid, wie er da so am Boden lag und vielleicht sogar bald sterben könnte.

Er verscheuchte den Gedanken sofort wieder. Dieser Sheriff sollte sich nur nicht einbilden, dass er sanft mit ihm umgehen würde, nur weil er ihm einmal seinen Respekt gezollt hatte! Er stieß Rango, mit seinem Revolver, auf die Schulter. Doch Rango machte keine Anstalten aufzuwachen. Er musste ihn rütteln. So langsam öffnete Rango die Augen.

„Los, aufstehen!", befahl Jake.

Erst jetzt schien Rango seine Umgebung bewusst wahrzunehmen. Stöhnend stützte er sich auf seine Hände.

Jake beobachtete ihn ungeduldig. Ihm war nicht verborgen geblieben, dass Rango heute weniger munter war als gestern, er machte sogar einen eher geschwächten Eindruck. Es fiel dem Chamäleon schwer auf die Beine zu kommen. Immer wieder knickten seine Beine ein und die Knie zitterten ihm.

In diesem Moment bedauerte es Jake irgendwie, dass er Rango nicht sofort zu einem Arzt gebracht hatte. Aber er wollte einfach nicht, wie er es nannte, seine Schwäche eingestehen. Er durfte kein Mitleid zeigen! Nicht solange er der Sensemann des Wilden Westens war! Eigentlich hatte er sogar zuerst gehofft, dass Rango schon am Abend krepieren würde, doch dann wollte er nicht, dass er stirbt.

Jake schüttelte den Kopf. Was war nur los mit ihm? Er war doch sonst nie so durcheinander. Sonst hatte er immer klare Richtlinien und Ziele. Hier aber war er hin und her gerissen. Ob er Rango vielleicht doch den Gnadenschuss verpassen sollte? Nach einigen Versuchen schaffte es Rango endlich auf die Beine zu kommen.

„Also, dann komm!" sagte Jake und kroch aus der Höhle.

Rango hatte sein Hemd um seinen Bauch gebunden, um die Wunde zu schützen und folgte ihm mit langsamen Schritten.

* * *

Sie waren nur wenige Meter weit gekommen, als Jake hinter sich Rangos schwache Rufe hörte. „Jake! Bitte nicht so schnell!"

Jake blickte hinter sich und sah, wie Rango in gekrümmter Haltung mit ihm Schritt zu halten versuchte, wobei er immer wieder keuchte und sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Wunde hielt.

„Was willst du? Bei diesem Tempo kommen wir nie an!"

„Aber… ich kann nicht so schnell", jammerte Rango.

Seufzend wartete Jake bis das Chamäleon ihn eingeholt hatte. Erschöpft lehnte er sich an den Körper der Schlange, was Jake gar nicht passte. Ärgerlich zog er seinen Körper von Rango weg, sodass dieser geschwächt zu Boden fiel. Schwer atmend richtete er sich wieder auf.

„Jetzt hör auf zu jammern!", fuhr Jake ihn an, bedauerte aber hinterher wieder seinen strengen Ton, als das kranke, geschwächte Chamäleon sich aufrappelte und mühsam auf den Beinen zu halten versuchte.

Jake versuchte es zu ignorieren und zog wieder los. Rango folgte ihm notgedrungen.

* * *

Die Sonne hatte den Rand des Horizonts schon längst verlassen und stieg immer höher und entfaltete mit jeder Minute ihre vernichtende Kraft.

Jake stieß ein verärgertes Knurren aus. Immer wieder musste er anhalten, damit Rango eine Pause einlegen konnte, was der Klapperschlange mehr als lästig war.

Als Rango sich zum zehnten Mal erschöpft auf einem Felsen niederließ, riss Jake endgültig der Geduldsfaden.

„Wenn du nicht sofort weitergehst lass ich dich hier! Ich hätte überhaupt kein Problem damit!"

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, raffte sich Rango auf und marschierte von neuem los. Er schwankte hin und her. Seine Kräfte schienen verbraucht.

„Jake", wisperte er schwach. „Ich kann nicht…"

Weiter kam er nicht. Er stolperte über einen Stein, fiel nach vorne und knallte direkt gegen die Klapperschlange. Auf Jakes Gesicht bildete sich ein Ausdruck von Abscheu. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und funkelte Rango wütend an. Doch dann trafen ihn Rangos Augen und sah, wie sie feucht von Tränen waren. Der einzige Satz, der in ihnen geschrieben stand: Bitte! Hilf mir!

Ein Seufzer verließ den Mund des Killers. Diesmal konnte er dem Blick nicht ausweichen.

Zwei Blicke war er bis jetzt von Rango gewohnt: Erstens, der ängstliche Blick, wie er ihn von ihrer ersten Begegnung kannte. Und zweitens, wie er es nannte, der Killerblick, als Rango nahe dran gewesen war ihn zu erschießen.

Doch dieser Blick war ihm völlig neu. Ein hilfesuchender Blick, der aber nicht die Hilfe bei anderen, sondern bei ihm suchte. Rango wollte _seine_ Hilfe! Ein völlig neues Gefühl für ihn, aber es stieß ihn nicht ab. Er konnte ihn nicht ignorieren. Rangos Blick wand sich gewissermaßen einen Weg durch seine Augen und drang vor bis in sein Gewissen. Jake kam es vor, als ob eine innere Mauer in ihm fallen würde und etwas freiließ, was stärker war als sein Stolz. Die Hilfsbereitschaft, die er anderen immer verwehrt hatte. Aber hier konnte er die Hilfe nicht verwehren. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass er ihm in der Höhle schon Erste Hilfe geleistet hatte. Aber das war eher passiver Natur gewesen. Aber hier musste er aktiv werden, sonst würde diese Echse sterben.

Rango senkte seinen Blick. Seine Hände glitten an Jake ab und sein Körper sank zu Boden. Schnell beugte sich Jake vor und fing ihn auf. Mit letzter Kraft sah Rango zu ihm hoch. Auch Jake suchte seinen Blick. Die Augen waren fast geschlossen. Wenn sich diese Augen nie wieder öffnen würden…

Jake schüttelte den Kopf. Das war einfach nicht richtig! Nicht solange es noch eine Sache zwischen ihnen zu klären gab.

Warum hatte er ihn nicht vorher getragen; statt ihn sich abmühen zu lassen? Es war einfach ein Leichtsinn jemanden mit solch einer Verletzung gehen zu lassen.

Vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig umwickelte er das halb ohnmächtige Chamäleon und legte ihn sachte auf seinen Rücken, unterhalb seines Revolvergürtels, wo er nicht so leicht runterfallen konnte.

Rango bemerkte seine Aktion nur am Rande, schien aber jetzt etwas beruhigter zu sein.

Schweigend betrachtete ihn Jake, wie er auf seinen Rücken lag. Noch nie hatte er jemanden erlaubt auf seinem Rücken zu sitzen. Das war gegen seine Würde! Und nun lag dieser ehemals betrügerische Sheriff halbtot dort.

„Jetzt bleib ganz ruhig", sagte Jake. Die Strenge in seiner Stimme schien mit einem Mal verschwunden. Sie hatte jetzt sogar, einen besorgten, sanften Unterton.

Sachte setzte er sich in Bewegung. Rango hatte die Augen zwar geschlossen, aber noch nicht das Bewusstsein verloren. Er konnte spüren, wie Jake sich mit seinem muskulösen Körper über den Boden fortbewegte. Ein Gefühl, das er bis jetzt von keinem anderen Lebewesen kannte. Die Kraft, die in diesem unbeugsamen, robusten Wüstentier steckte und doch konnte die Klapperschlange diese Kraft kontrollieren.

Auf einmal durchzog Rango ein gleißend stechender Schmerz an der Stelle, wo immer noch die Kugel drin steckte und sich durch seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

Er atmete heftig und versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren. Aber der Schmerz wurde immer stärker. Wie eine quälende Kralle, zog er sich um ihn. Rango wimmerte, als der Schmerz einfach nicht mehr nachlassen wollte.

Seine Hand krallte sich in Jakes Revolvergürtel, der um den Oberkörper der Schlange gegurtet war. Vergeblich versuchte er den Schmerz auf seine verkrampfte Hand zu konzentrieren, aber dadurch schien es sich nur noch zu verschlimmern.

Rango wurde schwindelig. Der Schmerz bereitete ihm Übelkeit. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich, Jake würde ihn beißen oder erschießen. Es wäre ihm einfach egal. Er wollte nur endlich diese Schmerzen loswerden.

„J-ake? Ja-ke?" Seine Stimme zitterte.

Er merkte, wie Jake anhielt und sich über ihn beugte. Rangos Atmung wurde hyperaktiv. Er fasste sich an die Seite. Hatte seine Wunde wieder zu bluten angefangen? Er fühlte wieder warme Feuchtigkeit. Jake zischte leise, aber Rango war viel zu schmerzgeplagt, als darauf zu achten und die Krämpfe vernebelten seine Sinne.

Dann spürte er, wie Jake ihn umschlang und hochhob. Er fühlte hartes Leder. Hatte Jake ihn auf seinen Hut gelegt? Im rasanten Tempo ging es weiter. Rango bekam von all dem nichts mehr mit. Wie ein Toter hing er schlaff an Jakes Kopf runter. Sein Atem wurde immer schwächer.

Im letzten Moment, wo er noch einigermaßen bei vollem Bewusstsein war, rief er Jakes Namen.

Sofort bremste Jake ab. Rango spürte, wie er ihn erneut runter in seine Spulen nahm und ihn sachte schüttelte.

„Bleib wach!", hörte er Jake rufen. „Du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben, Bruder!"

Um Rango wurde es schwarz. Er spürte wie er fiel.

„RANGO!"

* * *

**Next chapter comes soon...**


	5. Chapter 5

**All right. Here the 5. chapter. ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

„Rango? Rango?"

Eine besorgte Stimme hallte durch seinen Kopf, als käme sie aus weiter Ferne und verlor sich in einem schmerzenden Echo. Wie dröhnende Hammerschläge, pochte das Blut durch seinen Kopf, wurden aber mit jeder Sekunde schwächer.

Eine Hand klammerte sich um seine Hand. Aus dem Reflex heraus drückte er sie. Er stöhnte, als ihn ein stechender Schmerz durchzog. Dann ließen die Schmerzen langsam nach. Jemand griff nach seiner anderen Hand und tastete nach seinem Puls. Er vernahm Wörter, dann Sätze…

„Sein Puls ist wieder normal…"

Er stöhnte leise.

„Er kommt wieder zu sich."

Endlich schaffte er es seine Augen zu öffnen. Er erkannte zwei Figuren, die langsam Gestalt annahmen. Eine der Gestalten beugte sich zu ihm runter.

„Bohne…", wisperte er schwach.

Sanft legte die Wüstenechse ihre Finger auf seine Lippen. „Psst… Du darfst nicht so viel reden."

Rangos Blick wanderte zur Seite und erkannte jetzt neben Bohne die besorgte Miene des Arztes. Prüfend beugte sich Doc zu ihm runter.

„Scheint so, als wäre er auf dem Weg der Genesung."

Rango lächelte verschmitzt. Zumindest war er sich jetzt sicher, dass er nicht tot war. Er wollte sich aufrichten, doch Bohne drückte ihn sanft wieder zurück.

„Bleib liegen! Du musst dich schonen."

Doch Rango dachte gar nicht daran. Mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, setzte er sich auf und umarmte sie. Er wollte sie einfach an sich drücken. Obwohl, ihm sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, war alles sofort vergessen, als er ihre Nähe spürte.

Zuerst wollte Bohne ihn von sich schieben, aber dann genoss sie seine Umarmung.

„Du hast uns einen großen Schrecken eingejagt", murmelte sie leise und streichelte ihm sanft über seinen Rücken.

Rango genoss ihre Liebkosung. Allmählich lichtete sich der dichte Nebel in seinem Kopf und ließ seinen Verstand nach und nach wieder aufklaren. Jetzt erkannte er, dass er sich in einem der Hotelzimmer befand.

„Aber wie bin ich hierher gekommen?", fragte er schließlich.

„Das wissen wir auch nicht", antwortete Doc etwas überrascht. „Wir dachten, Sie könnten uns diese Frage beantworten. Wir haben heute Mittag Schüsse gehört. Als wir aus der Stadt kamen lagen Sie, eine halbe Meile von der Stadt entfernt, ohnmächtig in der Wüste."

Rango stutzte. „Und Sie haben niemanden sonst gesehen?"

„Nein, niemanden. Sie waren ganz allein."

Rango löste sich aus Bohnes Umarmung. War alles nur ein Traum gewesen?

Er krümmte sich, als ihn wieder ein Schmerz durch seinen Körper fuhr.

„Es wäre wohl das Beste, Sie legen sich wieder hin", sagte Doc. „Sie brauchen Ruhe!"

Rango nickte und sank erschöpft zurück aufs Kissen. Doch dann fiel ihm was ein.

„Was ist mit der Wasserladung?"

„Die ist gut durchgekommen", beruhigte ihn Bohne schnell. „Das Wasser ist wohlbehalten im Dorf angekommen."

Rango seufzte erleichtert. Trotz seiner Schmerzen umspielte ein zufriedenes Lächeln seinen Mund. Der Trick hatte funktioniert. Zumindest fürs Erste.

„Ruh dich aus", sagte Bohne und strich ihm sanft übers Gesicht. „Versuch zu schlafen."

Zärtlich küsste sie ihn auf die Stirn. Dann verließen beide, mit leisen Schritten, den Raum.

Kaum hatten sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, atmete Rango erleichtert auf. Ein Gefühl von Wohlbehagen und Geborgenheit umgab ihn. So sehr er auch vorgab der harte Typ zu sein, so war er immer wieder froh, die Sicherheit seiner Freunde spüren zu dürfen.

Er kuschelte sich in die Decke und drehte sich auf die Seite. Er zuckte zusammen. Irgendetwas piekste ihm. Zögernd langte er mit seiner Hand in die Hosenseite und zog etwas Trockenes heraus. Es war ein Blattstück. Er zerrieb es zwischen seinen Fingern. Dann wusste er: Es war kein Traum gewesen!

Schweigend lauschte er in die Stille des Raumes. Aber wenn es kein Traum gewesen war…

Entgegen den Anweisungen des Arztes stand er auf und trat ans Fenster, das einen Spalt weit offen stand. Mühsam zog er es hoch und reckte seinen Kopf nach draußen. Die Sonne war fast hinterm Horizont verschwunden und kühlte das Land ab.

Rango richtete seinen Blick nach vorne in die Wüste, konnte aber niemanden entdecken. Und doch war er sich sicher, dass er da draußen, nicht weit entfernt vor der Stadt, lauerte und auf eine Nachricht wartete, um zu erfahren, ob er überlebt hatte.

Was war das Letzte, was er zu ihm gesagt hatte? Rango? Zum ersten Mal hatte Jake ihm bei seinem Namen genannt. Und kurz davor noch etwas, was ihm nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf ging.

„…_Bruder!"_

Bis jetzt hatte Jake diese Bezeichnung nur zum Spott verwendet. Schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte er ihn aus purer Abfälligkeit seinen Bruder genannt. Und zwar in einem so geringschätzigen Ton, als ob er nicht wüsste, was es hieß einen Bruder zu haben.

Aber Rango musste zugeben, dass es seine Schuld gewesen war, da er selber ihn als seinen Bruder bezeichnet hatte, um vor den Stadtleuten anzugeben. Es war also von daher kein Wunder, dass Jake es als eine Beleidigung ansah, sich mit einer solchen Lüge beliebt zu machen.

Beschämt blickte Rango zu Boden.

Jake hatte Recht.

Es war feige sich hinter einer Lüge zu verstecken.

Zwar hatte er die Klapperschlange bei ihrer zweiten Begegnung ebenfalls `Bruder´ genannt, aber nur aus purem Imponiergehabe. Vielleicht hätte er ihn auch weiterhin spöttisch so genannt, wenn Jake ihn nicht heute, kurz bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, mit ernster Sorge, ebenfalls diesen Begriff geäußert hätte.

Jake hätte ihn nie verspottet, wenn er so besorgt um ihn gewesen wäre. Oder war Jake wirklich so kalt abgehärtet, dass er ihn sogar bis in seinen Tod verhöhnen würde?

Rango schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das passte nicht ins Bild. Dafür war Jake viel zu sanft mit ihm gewesen. Nie hätte er das Wort `Bruder,´ in einer solchen Situation, für eine Verachtung missbraucht.

Die kleine Echse spürte, wie sich ihr Gemüt in zwei Lager aufspaltete. Gut, Jake hatte sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht und ihn sogar als einen Bruder bezeichnet, ohne Hintergedanken. Und… er hatte ihm das Leben gerettet!

Aber wie soll er in Zukunft _als Sheriff_ damit umgehen?

Immerhin, hatte er es hier mit Klapperschlangen Jake zu tun, dem berüchtigtsten Killer des ganzen Westens!

Rango wusste, so oft er auch versuchte den wagemutigen, großen Westernhelden zu spielen, umso mehr spürte er, dass seine Großmütigkeit und Dankbarkeit keine Grenzen kannte. Er hatte ein viel zu gutes Herz. Doch andererseits musste er sich seinen Pflichten als Sheriff bewusst sein.

Er seufzte und starrte erneut in die Wüste. Was Jake wohl in diesem Moment dachte?

Rango schloss die Augen. Versuchte etwas in seinem Inneren zu erspüren, irgendetwas was ihm sagte, wie er sich in Zukunft verhalten soll.

In seinem Herzen spürte er, dass er nach all dem Jake niemals wieder mit einem Revolver drohen konnte. Aber als Sheriff wäre er doch dazu verpflichtet einem Gesetzlosen entgegenzutreten und ihn entweder zu verhaften oder im schlimmsten Fall zu erschießen.

Ernüchtert fasste sich das Chamäleon an den Kopf.

Was soll nun passieren?

Vor ihm lag ein großes Rätsel. Wie soll er sich verhalten, wenn sie sich irgendwann wieder gegenüberstehen? Sie werden sich wieder sehen, das wusste er. Aber wann und wo wird das sein? Werden sie sich als Rivalen gegenüberstehen... oder doch nicht?

„…_sobald du wieder in der Stadt bist, sind wir wieder Rivalen."_

Sofort, verscheuchte Rango den Gedanken wieder. Nein! So sehr er auch an seinen Pflichten gebunden war, er konnte Jake nichts antun. Nicht nach all dem was heute passiert war.

Verzweifelt rief er sich Jakes letzte Worte in den Sinn.

„_Du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben, Bruder!"_

Seine Hände begannen zu zittern. Nein! Er wollte nicht aufgeben und schwor sich, wenn er Jake je wieder begegnen würde, vernünftig mit ihm zu reden.

Er erinnerte sich, wie Jake vergangene Nacht so nachdenklich ins Feuer gestarrt hatte.

Warum hatte er ihn verschont?

Als Jake ihm nachdrücklich klar gemacht hatte, dass er ihn nur dieses eine Mal laufen lassen werde, so kam es Rango eher so vor, als ob Jake gegen irgendetwas ankämpfte. Als wollte er etwas nicht zeigen, was ihm, als großen Killer, seinen Ruf ruinieren würde.

Je mehr Rango über diese Situation nachdachte, umso mehr Hoffnung flammte in ihm auf.

Anscheinend wollte Jake ihm nicht zeigen, dass er ihm nichts tun wollte.

Aber als er so halb tot in seinem Körper gelegen hatte, konnte der Killer sich nicht länger beherrschen. Hatte seine Sorgen nicht länger verbergen können. Um jeden Preis hatte er verhindern wollen, dass er starb. Aber warum? Was genau verband sie beide nur, dass selbst ein kaltblütiger Mörder seinen Tod verhindern wollte?

„_Ich ziehe meinen Hut vor dir, von Legende zu Legende."_

Rango nickte. Von Legende zu Legende waren sie damals auseinander gegangen. Sie hatten Respekt voreinander. Ja, sie waren Legenden. Ein leichtes Lächeln glitt über seinen Mund. Vielleicht doch so etwas wie... Brüder?

Er spürte wie ihn die Müdigkeit wieder übermannte. Doch bevor er das Fenster schloss, warf er noch mal einen letzten Blick in die Wüste und flüsterte einen einzigen Satz:

„Danke… Bruder."

**The End(? :/ Maybe not... ;) )**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story. Do you want to read a sequel? **


End file.
